


What happens in Nargothrond

by zzombae



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В отсутствии брата, Ородрет вынужден противостоять влиянию феанорингов самостоятельно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Nargothrond

Финальное решение Финрода было встречено братьями неожиданно спокойно. Учитывая обстоятельства, ждать от них следовало чего угодно — и тем более потерянной, почти беспомощной ощутила себя толпа, так ничего и не получив. Собрание завершилось на удивление быстро — Куруфин с Келегормом лишь переглянулись и молча направились к выходу из зала. Нарготрондцы расступались перед ними, освобождая принцам дорогу, и в их глазах читалось отчаяние и страх остаться брошенными, вопреки тому, что возле короля стоял его наместник. "А как же мы?" — повторялся невысказанный вопрос.  
Тревожная тишина сопроводила их до дверей и задержалась еще на пару секунд после того как, уже на выходе, Келегорм обернулся, ища взглядом беззащитный перед собственным народом силуэт наместника, и глядя Ородрету прямо в глаза, позволил губам расплыться в предупреждающей ухмылке.  
Плохие предчувствия не оставляли Ородрета с этого момента.  
Плохие предчувствия мешались с опасениями, опасения сменяли плохие новости, медленно сменялись один за другим осенние дни, ночи становились холоднее, а мысли о брате — все более тяжелыми. Он с тревогой ожидал гонцов и с опаской ожидал гостей. И он знал, что рано или поздно они объявятся у него снова.  
Он думал о брате, а затем, словно в усмешку, память возвращала его в ту ночь, когда близ Тол Сириона отряд орков застал их врасплох, спасающихся вместе с дочерью бегством. Спастись удалось немногим — пораженные страхом еще до того, как принять бой, его воины не в состоянии были отразить атаку. Той ночью Ородрету померещилось, что рука, спустившая с тетивы судьбоносную стрелу, что оставила ему жизнь, принадлежит не Келегорму, а самому Оромэ. Так же зачарованно, наверное, смотрели на его старшего брата второрожденные, когда Финдарато впервые встретил их — думает он; и эта мысль неутешительна для наместника.  
Однако ни одна деталь из событий минувших дней не забылась — он продолжает вспоминать, как позже скакал со своим кузеном на его коне, обнимая спину перед собой, и даже это простое вынужденное обстоятельство будто подчеркивало превосходство феаноринга и его, Ородрета, нужду — лишенного не просто коня и доспеха, но и крепости, своей дружины и фамильной гордости.  
Ородрет привел их в Нарготронд, он был их должником и он знал: когда они проглотят его целиком, а вместе с ним и весь этот город, в ответе за это не будет никого, кроме него самого.

***  
— У него исключительно красивые волосы. Как и у всех Ваниар, — последнее слетает с губ Куруфина, словно обесценивая сказанное. Словно то, что могло бы в иных устах звучать комплиментом, не только не его заслуга, но и должно заставить его устыдиться своей крови. Ородрет корит себя за слабость — он отказывается чувствовать себя виноватым еще и за это. Он не отводит отстраненного взгляда и смотрит на братьев, своевольно расположившихся в его личных покоях, смотрит спокойно и сдержанно; однако, это мнимое спокойствие стоит ему всех имеющихся внутренних сил.  
И это известно всем троим.  
— Есть еще несколько занятных черт, которые, я слыхал, присущи всем Ваниар, — Келегорм скалится в усмешке, не меняя расслабленной позы на занятом им с братом чужом ложе, и эта усмешка мигом возвращает Ородрета к эпизоду из тронного зала. От Келегорма не укрывается ни страх, ни напряжение наместника, ни направленный только на него взгляд. Он не сравнивает арфинга с дичью только потому, что питает к животным больше любви, но он умеет обращаться с обоими.  
— Подойди, — разрешает Турко, благосклонно кивая.  
Однако Ородрет прекрасно понимает, насколько затруднительна его ситуация. Он мог бы позвать стражу — пока еще не было поздно — но правитель, который не способен управиться даже с двумя своими родственниками? Сопротивляться им обоим, нет, даже, пожалуй, одному Келегорму, стоит признать себе честно, у него нет шанса. В конечном итоге, феаноринги так или иначе, получат все, чего захотят. "Но не мое достоинство" — решает для себя сын Эарвен и делает шаг вперед.  
— Ты не носишь свою корону, — лишь останавливаясь напротив, он замечает в руках у Куруфина венец Финрода, — И это после того, как с ней обошелся твой братец... Вы, Телери, не слишком-то в состоянии позаботиться о своих подданных, не так ли? — в другое время любой из его братьев не стерпел бы подобного, но голос, которым был брошен намек, заставляет Ородрета замереть в оцепенении.  
— Давай-ка я — Откровенно издевающийся смех Келегорма контрастен с глубинной тьмой в голосе младшего. Он берет из рук брата венец и легко поднимается на ноги. Ородрет стоит неподвижно, с неестественно прямой спиной, не желая смотреть на своего спасителя снизу вверх, пока тот надевает на него венец, расправляет волосы, словно своей вещи, и опустив ладони на плечи, с силой надавливает вниз, заставляя Ородрета опуститься перед ним на колени и откровенно наслаждаясь собой в сложившейся ситуации.  
— Теперь он куда больше похож на правителя Нарготронда, — соглашается за его спиной Куруфин. То, что и его брату больше по душе беспрекословный наместник, видно по тому, в каком состоянии уже находится член Келегорма, к моменту, когда он высвобождает его из одежды и обхватывает рукой.  
Ородрет не лжет себе и прекрасно понимает, что то, чему сейчас суждено случиться, произойдет так или иначе, с его согласия или без него. По-крайней мере — это будет его выбор.  
«У тебя нет выбора», — смеется над ним собственный внутренний голос. Подобное уже происходило в его снах множество раз, он мог бы отрицать это перед кем угодно, но бесполезно врать самому себе — Келегорм имеет над ним власть.  
— Слышал, что сказал твой брат, прежде чем отправиться навлекать на себя проклятие Феанаро? — Келегорм не торопится, он ласкает себя рукой, словно напоказ; упиваясь своим совершенством. — Он сказал, ты теперь вместо него, — наместник приказывает себе не думать о двусмысленности фразы, но догадка настигает его раньше. — А я, видишь ли, остался очень недоволен твоим братом.  
Ородрет медленно выдыхает, запрещая себе поднимать взгляд. Запрещает себе думать, что сейчас заводит Келегорма больше — подчинение или мысли о том, что в прошлый раз это был рот Финрода. Он не хочет думать об этом.  
Он запрещает себе чувствовать себя перед ними чужим в замке собственного брата — дай им повод, и они раздавят тебя незамедлительно.  
Ородрет решается. Это он привел их сюда, это из-за него Финрод ушел на верную гибель, это он — тот, кто искал внимания Келегорма так слепо,что не замечал того, к чему оно ведет, и все, что происходит с ним сейчас, лишь следствие его собственной слабости. Он не мог возразить Келегорму тогда, он не хочет и сейчас. Все чего он хочет, это ощутить его вкус, взять настолько глубоко, настолько сможет, перешагнув грань между своими снами и реальностью.  
Он сам наклоняется меж разведенных ног того, чьим величием был ослеплен некогда, подобно величию Валар, и кто сидит теперь напротив Ородрета на краю его постели. Он кладет руки поверх ладони Келегорма и обхватывает губами головку — это оказывается куда легче, чем он ожидал — то, как реагирует тело на движения его губ, ободряет Ородрета иллюзией собственного контроля над ситуацией, и когда он берет его в рот глубже, из горла Келегорма вырывается короткий стон.  
— Ты, верно, полагаешь, что ты — не твой брат? — хрипло смеется его спаситель, откидываясь назад на локтях и переглядываясь с Куруфином, молча наблюдающим в стороне.  
Но Ородрет не думает о Куруфине. Он не к месту вспоминает крепкую широкую спину, легко сдерживаемую силу своего кузена, будто играючи проламывающего череп одному из его многочисленных родичей, павших в Альквалондэ. Он знает, что это заставляет собственную плоть начать твердеть даже без чужих касаний.  
...Он замечает присутствие Куруфина лишь тогда, когда его руки, грубым движением, стаскивают с него одежду, опускаются на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться сильней и крепко держа, и разводят бедра.  
Чужой член трется между его ягодиц, заставляя содрогнуться от истомы, и он едва не задыхается, когда рука Куруфина наконец обхватывает его собственный член. Движения грубые и не церемонящиеся, но Ородрет не ждет иных. Он с новым рвением сжимает губы на влажной от собственной слюны плоти, выпускает член изо рта, увлеченно обсасывает мошонку и ведет языком по всей длине, возвращаясь к головке и слизывая выделившуюся смазку. Член Келегорма больше, чем он в состоянии разом взять в рот, впрочем, до этого дня он не знал, что способен и на такое.  
Келегорм кончает, бранясь на квенья. Ородрет кончает в ладонь Куруфина.  
— Я же говорил тебе, на это и Ваниар сгодятся, — говорит тот, спуская, глядя брату в глаза.


End file.
